Refrigeration systems typically include a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve, and an evaporator, all interconnected to form a fluid circuit. Cooling is accomplished through evaporation of a liquid refrigerant under reduced temperature and pressure. Vapor refrigerant is compressed to increase its temperature and pressure. The vapor refrigerant is condensed in the condenser, lowering its temperature to induce a state change from vapor to liquid.
The pressure of the liquid refrigerant is reduced through an expansion valve and the liquid refrigerant flows into the evaporator. The evaporator is in heat exchange relationship with a cooled area (e.g., an interior of a refrigeration case). Heat is transferred from the cooled area to the liquid refrigerant inducing a temperature increase sufficient to result in vaporization of the liquid refrigerant. The vapor refrigerant then flows from the evaporator to the compressor.
The refrigeration system can include multiple evaporators such as in the case of multiple refrigeration cases and multiple compressors connected in parallel in a compressor rack. The multiple compressors can be controlled individually or as a group to provide a desired suction pressure for the refrigeration system.
A system controller monitors and regulates operation of the refrigeration system based on control algorithms and inputs relating to the various system components. Such inputs include, but are not limited to, the number of compressors operating in the refrigeration system and the details of individual compressors, including compressor capacity and setpoints. During initial assembly of the refrigeration system, these inputs must be manually entered into the memory of the refrigeration controller. If a compressor is replaced, the inputs for the removed compressor must be manually erased from the memory and new inputs for the replacement compressor manually entered into the memory. Such manual entry of the inputs is time consuming and prone to human error.